


Who's Your Daddy?

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Complications, Multi, Pregnancy, Sex, Teasing, Tentacle, complicated relationship, work relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Christine is once again lured in by Wesker. What she didn't expect: Leon is in on it. And he has been for a while.(A sequel to "Work Affairs".)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	

Christine had been feeling a little anxious as of late. At work, everything had become a little too risky for her taste. It was an open secret that Wesker had banged her, but it was embarrassing how the other agents still leered at her sideways whenever she stood closer than normal to Leon. And he was in on the "secret", too. Whenever they were out on a mission, they would be sent together. Apparently, no one else really wanted to have anything to do with Christine, and that began to eat at her. Even Jill was avoiding her, and that made her feel like she had been cut off from her colleagues.

"We have been cut off from the rest of the team." Leon sighed quietly, looking around. They were in an old mineshaft, where there had been reports of unusual activity in line with Umbrella activity. "Guess we have to find a way out on our own, even if that means a lot of walking."

"Shouldn't we just wait here?" Christine worried her teeth into her lower lip, looking around on the watch for something that would give away the presence of zombies or the like. "I don't like this one bit. Something feels off."

Just as those words had left her lips, a long, black tendril suddenly grabbed her around the waist, and yanked her back against a too well-known broad chest. Leon looked surprised at first, but then snickered. Christine got a bad feeling just then. There was something off about this. Was there a mission at all? Or had this been a ruse?

"I should have known it. Wesker." Leon hadn't sheathed his pistol, but he had lowered it. He scrutinized Wesker, as if he was seeing him for the first time. "You just really wanted to have Christine again?"

"Could be." Wesker trailed his fingertip up along Christine's body, then suddenly grabbed between her legs, which provoked a small, protesting sound from her. "And I wanted to test my new pheromones. Apparently, it would be enough to let people lose a lot of their inhibitions."

"In that case…" Leon sheathed his pistol, coming over. Christine now noticed his slightly dilated pupils, and the hungry expression in them. "You are quite successful now. Didn't think that you prancing around half naked would actually be an appealing sight."

This was just insane. Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing from Leon. Was he really saying what she thought he was? He was ogling Wesker, even licking his lips. This was not the reaction Leon would have shown towards Wesker normally. This was a reaction that could only be the result of manipulation. Or, and that thought was equally troubling, Leon hadn't shown his true colors up to this point.

Christine's head began to feel light and funny, and she let a small moan slip when Wesker rubbed up against her. He had ripped her pants at the bottom, just along the seam. That gave him ample room to just pull her undies out of the way and fondle her much too gently. The light touches sent sparks racing up and down Christine's spine. This couldn't be happening, not again. She was giving in far too easily to Wesker. And now, Leon grabbed the pistol out of her hand, locked it, and threw to the side. Then, he just came close and kissed her deeply.

Christine could feel it. Something was different. Leon was, somehow, completely inhuman now. He felt like Wesker, in many respects, and that gave her the shivers. Had Leon been a sleeper agent for Umbrella all along? That thought swirled at the back of her mind, like an ugly black stain, that suddenly had been splashed across the image she always had of Leon. Wesker's fingers dug especially deep into her sex, and she gave a surprised squeal. Gods, this bastard just knew her far too well. That just had landed her in this whole mess in the first place.

"Mind if I join you in that?" Leon snickered, and without waiting for Wesker's permission, his fingers jammed into Christine's sex, right next to Wesker's. Christine gripped at Leon, her fingernails digging deeply into his shoulders. The different rhythms of the fingers, and especially the fact that one set was digging in deeply, while the others teased her rather shallowly, but still enough to become wet. The two men began making condescending remarks about how ready Christine already was, which made Christine feeling rather bad about this whole ordeal.

It didn't take much longer until the men were bored with just taunting Christine. She had closed her eyes and just allowed this to happen by now, her face still flushed. It was incredible how embarrassed she felt, and how much she wanted this to happen at the same time. Ever since Wesker had teased her right before Leon had found her, she had imagined them taking her at the same time on occasion. And this was just the fulfillment of this fantasy. It wasn't exactly under the circumstances she had imagined it to be, but this would have to do.

She shuddered all over and then cried out when both Leon and Wesker pushed into her. Christine hadn't expected this to happen this roughly, and she needed a whole while until she got used to the sensation. There was a slight burning accompanying it. Her small protesting sounds were drowned out by Leon's mouth. Wesker started to move slightly, Leon soon following. Christine grunted, squirming around and trying to get more comfortable. Those two would drive her insane one day.

Christine fell into a rhythm herself, ignoring the taunts that came from Wesker and Leon. They were in no way better than her. They had set all of this up just to get a go at her. So, in the end, they were just horny dogs, which couldn't get away from their bitch.

-*-*-*-

"This is too far." Christine threw away the stick, rubbing across her face. Pregnant. This had been the outcome of that encounter. The only logical outcome, really. Now, it was just the question which of them was the father. It was questionable if she would be able to get a hold of either of them, though. After it had been discovered that Leon had been with Umbrella for a while, they of course had started searching for him. But neither him nor Wesker had resurfaced after the incident in the mine.

STARS had offered assistance to Christine, which she had accepted after a while. It had only happened rather reluctantly. Her colleagues had expressed sympathy, but even that felt fake to Christine. As much as she had wanted to accept it with a smile, there was a sting in all of this. They had shunned her before, and now, they wanted to play the accepting colleagues.

She gently brushed across her stomach, lost in thought. There was no way she could go through with an abortion. Christine still worried about how this all would turn out. If Leon or Wesker came back after the birth of the child, there was no way she would feel comfortable with them around her. Besides, they had just gone into hiding like cowards, and were not owning up to what they had done.

"I'll just smack them when I ever see them again." Christine stretched out on her bed, curling up after a while, while hugging her pillow. "And I'll show them that messing with me like this is not a good idea."


End file.
